Decade
by unknown-rostam
Summary: A mysterious man wearing chains plans to sacrifice people from across many fictional worlds. In his quest to stop him, a mysterious man involves two private eyes, a policewoman, and a landlady, as he discovers his past and how he is connected to the events.


TIME: ?:?

LOCATION: ?

The room is dark, and the walls are covered in dry blood. The window has been smashed open, and fragments of glass lie on the inside. The wind, howling at the window, blows the curtains open.

?: Don't worry... I swear... I won't fail again...

TIME: ?:?

LOCATION: ?

The light in the room is tinted orange. It is filled with Test Tubes. Inside one, filled with a bubbly orange liquid, is a human being.

?: It is time for you to awaken...

Images flash into the person's head. A man with a helmet and a lot of yellow hair, along with a woman in a red suit. A man opening a seal on robotic creatures. A young girl with blue hair in Oregon. A fox discovering a room filled with strange alien beings. A coffin with a pentagram beneath. A boat crashing into an iceberg.

The man opens his eyes for the first time.

**EPISODE 1: ILLEGAL ALIEN**

This story begins in a small house, with a wolfman sleeping in the bed. The night is quiet, with no wind or rain, and a few stars.

Suddenly, a meteorite crashes in the back garden outside the window. The wolf gets up and rushes out to investigate. A man emerges from the meteorite.

STRANGE MAN: "Hello there! What's your name then?"

The wolf stares at the man for a while.

WOLF: "It's Dan."

STRANGE MAN: "Well then Dan, you'd better get out of the way, and quickly!"

More meteorites crash to the ground. Robots emerge from them and aim their guns at the strange man.

ROBOTS: "Subject 0-0-0-5-4-3-7-5, you are under arrest."

The strange man pulls out a small sphere, bursting with light. As he removes the catch, it causes an explosion of light, dismantling the robots.

STRANGE MAN: "Goodbye then, Dan. I'm sorry to have woken you."

The Strange Man walks off into the night.

10:00

A small office

DAN: "I'm telling you, Ben, this man got up and walked out of the meteorite!"

Dan now stood in his office, wearing a white shirt, red suspenders, a red tie, black pants, and brown walking boots. He is talking to a bearman, who is wearing blue pants, a shirt, a blue and red striped tie, a yellow trenchcoat, yellow Timberland boots, and a white fedora with a black stripe.

The office is small, with only one desk by the window. There is a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. Atop it sits a potted plant.

BEN: "That's not possible..."

The two are still arguing when a woman enters the room.

WOMAN: "Hello... is this "Shepherd and Archbolt, Private Detectives?""

Dan gets up to address the woman. "Indeed it is Ma'am, how can I help you?"

WOMAN: "I lost my husband a few days ago... I received a letter from the kidnappers telling me that they were in the Abandoned Warehouse..."

The Abandoned Warehouse was not really called that – it used to be from a meat company called Steakz Co. before "The Event". Dan decides to help the woman.

DAN: "We'll get on the case right away, Ma'am. Come on Ben!"

The two get up and leave for the Abandoned Warehouse.

11:00

The Abandoned Warehouse

DAN: "Hello? Is there anybody there?"

The warehouse is normally an empty, grey building. But today it is different. Boxes are stacked in all corners of the room. Each one bears the symbol of a robotic creature. As Dan and Ben were prepare to condemn the warehouse as a red herring, the same robot from the stickers steps out from behind the boxes.

The robot has a human-shaped face, but with two wires connecting the top of it's head to it's cheeks. It seems to be nothing more than a human wearing a robot costume. However, the robot opens one of the boxes and pulls out a gun with a pink barrel. As it prepares to fire, a police car draws up, sirens blaring.

A catwoman emerges and speaks to Ben and Dan. She is wearing blue pants, blue shoes and a green coat.

CINDY: "It just had to be you two gumshoes, didn't it? Never mind, I brought the backup!"

"Did someone call?"

The Strange Man emerges from the car. "That's him!" Dan says to Ben.

STRANGE MAN: "My name... is Hiro. And you might want to move again!"

Hiro throws another grenade in the general direction of the robots, destroying them. He walk sup to one of the boxes and pulls out a gun, before using it to destroy the rest of the boxes. More police cars draw up behind Cindy's as she berates the duo for needing her help. Again.

12:00

Dan's Apartment

Dan's apartment is average sized, with a kitchen and living room. Inside the living room are two red sofas, and a carpet with Aztec patterns printed on it. In the corner is a large plant, and across the room is a television. Out of the window is the scene of the city, a busy city of skyscrapers and zeppelins. A large hole in the wall leads to the kitchen.

DAN: "You let that man into your car..."

CINDY: "I didn't want him to know this, but... I remember seeing him, somewhere, when I was younger. He... I can't remember where... but I feel like I should trust him..."

Hiro enters the room, and Cindy sits up straight again.

BEN: "So, where did you come from?"

HIRO: "I don't remember. All I remember is... fleeing from those robots... not the ones in the warehouse, the ones you saw last night". He says this last part looking at Dan.

Suddenly, there is a banging on the door. Hiro runs and hides behind the small semi-wall separating the kitchen from the front room. The robots enter, claiming that they are looking for Hiro. As they near the kitchen, someone bursts into the room.

?: "GET OUT! How dare you enter someone else's flat without my permission!"

The robots decide to leave, unable to find Hiro, having forgotten to check in the kitchen. Hiro rises from behind the wall, and sees a birdwoman in a long blue dress with a pink and yellow ribbon around her waist.

HIRO: "Thank you for saving me, miss...?"

JANICE: "Janice. Janice Orosco."

Janice turns to Cindy. "I didn't you'd be joining us, Miss Garland."

CINDY: "Yeah, well, these two needed saving again."

DAN: "That's neither here or there. What are you planning to do on Earth, Hiro?"

HIRO: "I don't know, to be honest. I don't know why I came here... I think there's a reason..."

JANICE: "You're very welcome to stay the night."

DAN: "He can stay in here, if he wants to."

23:00

Dan's Apartment

Hiro cannot sleep. The room is almost empty, with a small bed and blue sheets. The curtains, the same shade of blue, begin to blow open. Hiro opens the window, and sees something he could never have been prepared for.

A blank, white face stares at him. The man outside his window is extremely tall, and is wearing a suit.

TALL MAN: "Hiro... you must save them..."

HIRO: "What?"

TALL MAN: "There is a man coming... he will destroy all worlds... save them..."

A large device, nearly the heigh of the room, appears. The frame is yellow, with a grey helmet-shaped object on top, with lots of wires connecting the small holes inside it. Lightbulbs are flashing in yellow and red, like a neon sign, all down the sides. Inside the doorway of the device is a shimmering silver light.

TALL MAN: "Take the Timelash... He is coming!"

Suddenly there is a loud banging on the door. It swings open and a man enters. His face, torso and upper legs are obscured by a duvet cover, covered with images of horrifying creatures. He speaks. "Begone, Tall Man."

The Tall Man looked at him.

DUVET MAN: "You're going to die soon..."

TALL MAN: "I cannot die. I am the Void."

DUVET MAN: "I know. That is why you shall die."

The Duvet Man glides across to the window. Hiro blinks, and when he opens his eyes, both people are gone.

08:00

Dan's Apartment

"He left this..."

Hiro, Janice, Cindy, Ben and Dan are sitting in the living room, staring at a strange device that appeared in the night. It is a rectangular red frame, with a large yellow neon sign at the top. It sits in a large grey holder, similar to a fancy threshold. Orange and yellow lightbulbs are flashing on the sides of it.

CINDY: "Looks like a door."

BEN: "I say we go through."

HIRO: "Woah, hold on. We don't know what it..."

But it is too late, Cindy and Ben have already jumped through. The others decide to follow them, and they all land on a beach. A sign reads "GORDON CREEK – POPULATION 0". At the end of the beach stands a boy. Hiro stands up and stares at him.

HIRO: "Stay here..."

Hiro goes down to the water and talks to the boy. He then comes back up the beach, shaking his head. "Sorry, he wouldn't come..."

A second later, someone in a robotic armour rises from the lake. He walks to the lakeside, and shoots the boy twice. He falls to the ground, dead. The Timelash suddenly shakes violently, transporting the party elsewhere in Gordon Creek, outside a mine. It is dark, but orange lights on the side illuminate it. Suddenly, there is a loud crashing sound from inside.

HIRO: "What's that...?"

The robots from the warehouse come around the corner. As they fire on the five, they are forced to run. Hiro and Dan manage to take shelter behind a rock. However, moments later, the robots are engulfed by a light from the Timelash. The Man In Chains emerges and speaks. "So, the Cybermen were a failure..."

The Man In Chains turns to Hiro, who stands up from behind the rock.

MAN IN CHAINS: "You... cannot stop me... I will perform the sacrifices... and be free..."

More images flash into Hiro's head. A German Shepherd drowning. Another German Shepherd telling a spaniel to flee. A white feral being. Experiments being performed by people in black suits.

HIRO: "NO!"

As he vanishes, Hiro grabs onto him and activates the Timelash. Janice, Ben, Candy and Dan follow him, and the adventure begins.

NEXT TIME...

The Mardi Gras occurs in New Orleans.

AKASHIC RECORDS: "He is here... You must stop him..."

The cycle of sin begins again.

Two people touch, ending the world.

An orb glows in the bedroom of a young girl with dark hair.


End file.
